Brian's Story: New Moment
by MeAndMyReflection
Summary: Banyak hal yang terjadi pada hari pertama pembuatan Marble Hornets. Keterlambatan Alex, anak baru yang kena masalah, dan lain-lain. Walaupun begitu, aku ingin tetap membuat semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya kita berkerjasama. Ini akan menjadi momen yang indah. Tidak... Aku "berharap" ini akan menjadi momen yang indah. Will be translated to English. R&R.XD


"Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?"

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Sarah mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah 2 jam sejak kita menunggu Alex untuk datang membahas soal naskah film yang akan kita

perankan, tapi dia belum muncul juga. Aku juga tidak mampu meneleponnya, jadi kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan kami terpaksa menunggu. Teman-temanku sampai sudah bosan dan berusaha mencari cara untuk membuang waktu. Tim menghirup rokok disela jarinya lalu menghembuskannya membuat kepulan asap hitam. Sementara Seth sudah berulang kali mengutak-atik camcorder ditangannya dari mengeluarmasukkan baterai sampai menyala matikan camcorder ditangannya.

Dasar... Padahal Alex yang menyuruh kita berkumpul di gazebo ini kemarin, malah dia yang terlambat. Dan apalagi dia sutradaranya. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa

jika dia tidak ada.

Aku dengan tenangnya memantau sekitarku mengharapkan Alex segera muncul atau salah satu dari orang-orang disini akan mengamuk.

...

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Walaupun suara itu tidak terlalu jelas, aku sangat yakin itu adalah suara mobil bergerak kearah sini.

"Teman-teman" kataku sambil menunjuk kearah jalan. Semua langsung berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka dan melihat kearah jalan. Sekarang sudah terlihat dengan

jelas mobil itu adalah punya Alex. Sarah adalah orang pertama yang berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil Alex.

Alex pun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Halo semuanya! Maaf aku terlambat-"

"KAU SIALAN!" teriak Sarah tiba-tiba dan memukul perut Alex sampai dia berlutut.

"UGH!"

"BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT KAMI MENUNGGU!" lalu menendangnya jatuh.

Kami tercengang melihat kejadian ini. Kami para pria menatap satu sama lain dalam kebingungan. Sarah kembali ketempat kami berdiri dengan muka puas sementara

Alex masih bersujud dengan perutnya kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam mobil Alex seseorang yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Dia berlari kearah Alex dan membantunya berdiri.

"Alex! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya sakit sedikit..."

"Tapi!" Dia walau ketakutan mendekati Sarah yang baru saja menghajar Alex. "Tunggu!"

Sarah berbalik menatap dia dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau... Kau seharusnya tidak marah kepada Alex! Aku yang membuat dia terlambat!"

Aku kaget melihat pria ini bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya didepan Sarah yang bisa saja mengamuk kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu, hm?" tanya Sarah sambil melipat tangannya mengharapkan penjelasan lebih banyak dari pria ini.

"Um... Jadi begini. Awalnya Alex sudah berangkat menuju kesini, tapi aku malah tiba-tiba menelepon dan minta ingin ikut. Dia awalnya menolak tapi akhirnya mengiyakan dan menuju kerumahku untuk menjemputku. Setelah dia menjemputku, tiba-tiba macet parah dijalan dan membuat kita terjebak selama 2 jam. Jadi Alex terlambat karena salahku. Kau seharusnya menghukumku".

Alex sudah merasa lebih baik dan mendekati Sarah dan pria itu. Dia menepuk bahunya memberi isyarat agar dia tenang. Dia menerima isyarat itu dengan baik.

"Maafkan aku Sarah, semuanya. Aku harusnya memberitahu kalian bahwa aku terlambat karena menjemput Jay. Tapi..."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mukanya memerah, bahkan sampai pria yang dia panggil Jay bingung. Sarah makin tidak sabaran.

"Ayo, lanjutkan".

"Um... Baterai handphone-ku habis sementara punya Jay tertinggal dirumah".

Sarah langsung tertawa saat mendengarnya. Semuanya menatapnya dengan tatapan canggung.

"Kau sutradaranya dan kau lupa mencharge handphonemu?! Memalukan!" dan lanjut tertawa. Muka Alex semakin merah.

Kita benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa dengan tindakan Sarah yang makin menggila. Jay mencoba untuk memecahkan kegilaannya.

"Um... Anu- UGH!". Sebelum Jay bahkan mulai berbicara, Sarah memukul perutnya seperti sebuah karung tinju sampai dia jatuh kesakitan dibagian perutnya. Dia jelas sengaja melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada dia.

"Hah... Aku sangat puas. Ayo cepat dimulai!" dan Sarah pun kembali kedalam gazebo dimana kita semua berkumpul. Walau masih shock, aku berlari kearah pria ini untuk menolongnya. Tapi Alex satu langkah lebih cepat dari aku. Alex sudah membantu Jay berdiri sebelum aku muncul. Walau begitu aku merasa harus menyapanya. Kita belum saling mengenal tapi dia sudah mengalami hal buruk seperti ini. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin menunjukkan senyumanku dengan harapan ini cukup untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak-apa?"

Dia bingung mau menjawab apa, mungkin karena baru pertama kali bertemu denganku. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Maafkan dia, dia terbiasa seperti itu kalau emosi. Dia memang tomboy maka sifatnya seperti pria. Hahah, mungkin dia bahkan lebih perkasa dari semua pria disini."

Jay terdiam tidak tahu mau merespon apa. Alex hampir mendorongku supaya tidak menganggu Jay lagi. Tapi Jay kemudian tertawa kecil. Walau agak kaku, setidaknya dia tetap merespon.

"Hehehe... Kau benar juga..." singkat, tapi penuh makna. Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Brian. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Jay. salam kenal." dia tersenyum dan menyalami tanganku. Entah kenapa Alex hanya memperhatikan kita dari tadi. Kuharap dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi dimobil, Jay. Teman-temanku baik, kok". Jay mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Kita bertiga pun berjalan kearah dimana semuanya berkumpul. Jay dan akupun menyadari daritadi Tim melotot ke arah Jay tanpa henti.

Tim tiba-tiba berkata, "Jadi kau yang telah membuang-buang waktu kita disini?" dan membuat Jay kaget. Sebelum Jay dapat menjawab dia, Tim berbicara lagi.

"Kau beruntung ini hari pertamamu disini. Tapi kalau ini terjadi lagi, jangan harap ada maaf dariku". Jay shock dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku merasa ingin menolong Jay sehingga aku berdiri diantara mereka dan menjitak kepala Tim sebagai hukuman. Tim sama sekali tidak menduga ini akan terjadi.

"A-APA YANG?!"

"Tim, tenangkanlah dirimu. Kau berbicara seperti kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama".

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku-!"

"Apa kauingat kau pernah merokok didalam rumahku walau sudah kularang? Dan aku mengampunimu walau kau masih mengulanginya lagi."

"Itu... Aku..."

Aku melotot kepadanya supaya dia tahu aku serius. Mengejutkannya, Tim dan bahkan Jay takut terhadad tatapanku. Apakah mataku seseram itu?

Itu tidak terlalu penting. Yang terpenting adalah Tim akhirnya mau meminta maaf kepada Jay. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada dia.

"M-maaf..." kata Tim singkat sambil menghindari menatap mata Jay. Jay tidak berkata apa-apa dan menerima tangan itu. Masalah yang lain telah selesai. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap Seth tidak akan bereaksi seperti Tim juga... Tapi, yah... Dia salah satu orang paling cuek yang pernah kukenal, jika bukan sarkastik. Kulihat Alex daritadi berbicara dengan Seth tentang sesuatu. Hm... Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sambil membiarkan Jay dan Tim berbicara lebih lanjut dan Sarah menenangkan diri, aku diam-diam menguping Alex dan Seth.

"...oh... Jadi kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuan menulismu, Alex?"

"Ti..tidak juga... Tapi akan selalu lebih baik jika ada seseorang yang bisa membantu memperbaiki scriptku yang tidak sempurna. Apalagi ini perubahan besar-besaran" Perubahan besar-besaran? Menarik sekali. Tapi Seth sepertinya lebih peduli dengan hal lain.

"Tidak sempurna. Kau mengharapkan kesempurnaan?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Setidaknya aku tidak ingin setengah-setengah dengan film ini"

"... Jadi pria kecil itu akan menjadi asistenmu?"

"Tepat sekali! Aku yakin akan ada saat dimana salah satu dari kalian sibuk atau datang terlambat sehingga butuh peran pengganti yaitu Jay!"

"Jadi dia asisten atau peran pengganti? Tetapkan pilihanmu!" Alex tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Aku baru saja akan pergi seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi aku sudah tahu... Dia bisa melihat segalanya dan dia tahu segalanya. Kabur sudah jelas merupakan hal yang mustahil untukku.

"Brian, ngapain kamu nguping kita dari sejak kita bicara, hah? Yang sopan sedikit, kenapa!" Alex kaget saat mengetahui apa yang Brian telah lakukan dan menjadi gugup dan marah secara bersamaan.

"Ah... Maaf, Seth. Dan juga Alex. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan kalian yang sangat serius. Dan aku juga penasaran kenapa kau sangat panik, Alex" Alex melompat saat mendengarnya dan berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang penuh keringat.

"Brian, kami tidak berbicara denganmu. Menjauhlah dari sini" kata Seth berusaha mengusirnya.

"Weits! Tidak perlu dingin seperti itu, Seth. Aku hanya ingin membantu Alex. Kau terlalu mendorongnya"

"Salah dia sendiri plin plan begitu!"

"Dia bukan plin plan. Pada dasarnya asisten melakukan segala sesuatu yang sutradara suruh. Tapi aku mengerti maksudmu. Kau tidak ingin Jay melakukan terlalu banyak pekerjaan, kan? Ternyata kau memang baik, Seth."

"K-Kau ngomong apa sih?!" Muka Seth memerah. Mungkin tebakannya memang benar.

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau mengubah scriptnya, Alex? Bukankah script sudah sangat bagus?"

"Uh.. Itu... Um..." Dia benar-benar kesulitan menjawabnya. Mungkin aku seharusnya tidak bertanya. Tapi tentu saja Seth itu keras kepala dan justru memaksa Alex menjawab.

"Ayo jawab. Kau masih ingin aku merekam film komedimu, kan?"

"Unng... I-Ini sebenarnya rahasia... hanya kalian berdua yang aku beritahu ini, tapi... script ini aku ubah untuk Tim..."

"Hah? Untuk dia?" Aku tidak akan bohong. Bahkan akupun kaget. "Ada apa dengan Tim?"

"I-Ini kan akting pertama dia! A-Aku ingin dia bisa menikmati momen-momen yang baru ini tanpa menyulitkannya!"

"Oh... Ternyata kau peduli sekali, Alex" tapi Seth tidak setuju.

"Kau terlalu baik, Brian. Dia bisa saja hanya membuat-buat alasan untuk kabur dari masalah. Dan menurutku tidak seharusnya seseorang memanjakan yang lain hanya karena dia baru dalam hal ini!".

"Hahahah... Santailah, Seth. Ini hanya script. Scriptnya hanya dipermudah jadi dijamin Tim tidak akan sering mengulang kata-katanya dan pastinya kau bisa pulang lebih cepat." kata-kata itu menusuk Seth tepat dijantungnya. Brian tahu Seth tidak terlalu peduli dengan film ini dan dia telah mengunakan fakta itu untuk melawannya. Seth tidak dapat melawan balik kali ini.

"Baiklah, Alex! Ini saatnya untuk officially memperkenalkan Jay ke kita!". Alex dengan sedikit gugup menganggukkan kepalanya. Akupun berlari kearah yang lain berkumpul. Jay bersembunyi dibalik Tim saat berbicara dengan Sarah. Sepertinya dia masih takut dengan Sarah. Entah kenapa aku tertawa geli melihat mereka.

"Hey, Sarah. Jangan terus menerus menakuti anak baru, kasihan dia."

"A-Aku bukan marah! Aku hanya masih emosi!"

"Tidak ada bedanya, bodoh" timpal Seth.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?!"

"Tenanglah semuanya" kata Alex dengan penuh wibawa dan menenangkan kita semua. Seth memutar matanya seperti berkata "akhirnya dia menunjukkan sisinya yang lain". Alex pun mulai berbicara.

"Semuanya, ini adalah Jay Merrick. Dia adalah asistenku dan akan membantu dalam banyak hal, termaksud revisi script."

"Sa-Salam kenal. Aku berharap dapat lebih mengenal kalian semua." Jay pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Jay Merrick... Seperti Tim, dia juga belum berpengalaman penuh dalam dunia perfilman. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Karena seperti Tim, ini akan menjadi momen-momen baru untuknya. Dan aku harap itu adalah momen-momen yang bahagia...

AN: OMG AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA CERITA INDONESIA PERTAMAKU! XD Cerita ini berdasarkan teoriku dimana Brian dan Seth... ... Ngak bakal kukasih tahu. Nanti spoiler. Xc Tunggu saja ceritanya lanjut, nanti kalian mengerti. Ini bakal jadi tipe story oneshot yang continuation. Setiap judul berbeda dan terpisah, tapi adalah kelanjutan dari cerita ini. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan terburu-buru menyelesaikan ceritanya. Aku akan bikin versi english supaya orang luar juga bisa baca. Semoga kalian suka dan review karena aku selalu ingin tahu apa orang suka atau justru tidak suka cerita ini. Dan juga fav&follow jika tidak punya waktu review! Sampai bertemu lagi! XD

AN (in English): OMG ITS FINALLY DONE! MY FIRST INDONESIAN STORY! XD This story based on my theories where Brian and Seth... ... Im not going to tell you. It would spoil it. Xc Just wait for the story continuation, you'll understand when its come. This will become a story that was the combination of oneshot and continuation series. Every title is different and seperated, but will be the continuation of each story. That way, I wouldnt too rush at finishing each stories. I will make the english translation for this or you can just google translate it if you dont want to wait long. I hope you'll likd it and review because I always want to know what people think about my stories. I want to know what people like and dont like from my story. And also fav&follow if you dont have time to review! Bye, and I hope to see you soon! XD


End file.
